The little girl
by TheOuranSisters
Summary: Alfred, otherwise known as America, finds a little girl after fighting against England during the revolutionary war. Who is this little girl and where did she come from? Turns out even she doesn't know that. No pairings and rating may go up in the future. I know the story will probably suck, so flame on.
1. How my story begins

Hello fellow readers. I want to give you warning that A:This chapter is short, B:Most of it is probably going to be a scene from Hetalia, and C:My teachers in past didn't teach the required material, so I didn't know what a linking or helping verb is until this year, when apparently we were supposed to learn about them in elementary. My point is that my grammar is not going to be the best. Without further ado, I present you, **"The little girl"**

Chapter one: How my story began

"Hey, Britain," said a voice far, but near at the same time, "All I wanted was my freedom." I slowly came to my senses and slowly got up and gained my sense of feel back. It was poring down rain and the sound of cloth and guns rubbing against each other filled my ears. "I'm no longer a child, nor am I your little brother. From now on consider me Independent!" I found myself getting up at looking at the scene before me from behind a rock. The man in the red coat panted then ran up to the one in the blue coat with his gun. He was about to stab him when the blue coated man blocked the attack with his gun. I nearly gasped as his gun got knocked out of his hands.

"I won't allow it," said the red coated man, "You idiot, why can't you follow anything through to the end."

"Ready, aim," said another blue coated man. And all of the blue coated people aimed their guns at the solo red coated man. He panted loudly and put his gun to his side.

"There's no way I can shoot you," he said, "I can't," as he said that he threw his gun to the ground, "Why, heavens why?" he cried out. He was on his knees sobbing,"It's not fair." I started to feel bad for the man in the red coat. No one should have to go through this.

"You know why," said the man in the blue coat. It looked as if they were looking back at a old memory. A happy one, which seems so sad at the moment. How I wished I could see what they were thinking. "What happened. I remember when you were great." There was silence as the red coated man cried. After some time of the red coated man crying and the blue coated men watching they turned around to leave.

"America, you ungrateful git, come back here this instant." My eyes widened as I heard the name. The man I now know the name of didn't say a word and walked away. In my direction. I panicked, but kept silent. I then looked down and realized something.

"I'm short," I mumbled under my breath. Don't get me wrong, I was always short, but I was as short as a toddler. Probably shorter than that as I inspected myself more. I looked back up and saw that the red coated man got up and walked away. The soldiers just walked past me. I was shocked the they didn't see me. I almost scoffed when I discovered that there boots were taller than me. After a while, all that was left was me and the, blue coated soldier, named America. I wondered when he got there. I was starting to think that he would never leave when he stood up and headed towards my direction. He kept his head down until he heard me hiccup. I ducked down, but was to late. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing her little one," he said. I stood in awe as he talked me. I was beginning to think that I was a ghost

"I-I d-don't know. I-I ju-just woke up h-here." I nearly cried out.

"It's alright kid," he comforted.

"M-Mister, c-can you tell me what your name is?"

"Alfred. F. Jones. Otherwise known as the United States of America," He replied. It was painfully obvious that he usually says that with pride and confidence, "What's your name, little one." I thought about this for a while, but I couldn't come up with anything. _'How pathetic, you can't even remember your own name.' _I was taken back from the voice, but didn't show it.

"I-I'm sor-sory, Mister. I-I can't remember i-it. I-I can't remember a-a thing." I shook In terror and and Alfred wrapped his arms around me.

"Sh, it's alright. You can stay with me until you get your memory back."

"Th-Thank you, Mister Aw-Awfred." He smirked and held me tighter.

"You're welcome, kid-o." I smiled and dug my face in his chest. _'Don't get your hopes up, kid. He will leave you behind. Just like everyone else did. You are bound to be alone.' _I didn't even flinch at the voice and pretended that I didn't hear anything.

"Mister, when do we get to your home?" I wasted no time on questions, as I was tired and didn't really care who I was going home with.

"Right after I catch up with the troops. I need to see if they know you first."

"Ok," I said. Satisfied with the answer, "Then do we go home?" He laughed a bit then nodded.

"If none of them recognize then yes. We do go home. Now come on." He picked me up then ran to catch up with the others. I didn't know it then, but this was the moment that changed my life 


	2. Who the heck is this girl

Well, this is unexpected. I didn't think that I would get a favorite or follow already, so I would like to thank the random person who decided to do so. This chapter is a bit longer, but the same warnings still apply. *Looks back at first chapter and sighs * How did I forget to put the comma after the interjection. I would also like to thank the other readers as well, and any criticism is appreciated.

Because I forgot to do so last time; I do not own Hetalia. If actually read this then bravo. I now present you chapter two.

**Chapter 2**

"Men," Alfred shouted, "Did any of you bring your children to the field," everyone mumbled a no and looked at me, "I found this child when I started to head home. Do any of you recognize him."

I tugged on Alfred's collar and whispered in his ear, "Mister Awfred, I'm a girl," his eyes widened a bit and he started to correct himself.

"I-I'm mean young lady." The men laughed and one spoke up.

"None of us has seen her in our lives, general. Looks like you have your hands tied. Just wait until she grows up. She'll be a beauty. I'm sure of it," the men started to laugh again and Alfred looked worried. Then someone spoke up, again.

"Sir, what if she's like you," this seemed to shock Alfred and make him laugh at the same time. I looked around, shocked at how something so simple can make so many people laugh. He only said that I am a girl. How is that so funny. I guess I will never know. I felt someone put their hand my shoulder and look at my face.

"Say, what's your name kid." This question made everyone perk up, but they still laughed.

"I-I do-don't know Mi-Mister. I-I just woke up here an-an-and." I couldn't finish my sentence. Everyone looked at me in sympathy and immediately understood why Alfred brought me to them.

"Alfred," said one of the soldiers, "If you need help, I can give you advice on how to raise her." The others, one by one, chimed in saying that they would help. Alfred smirked and his eyes gleamed a little.

"Thank you all for offering, but I'm sure that I'm going to be fine," He explained, but they just laughed.

"Just wait, in a few weeks he'll be begging for help," They laughed again and I was getting quite scared at this.

"Five bucks saying that he won't last a day without us," yelled one

"Ten bucks say that he won't make the first hour," yelled another. By now everyone was making bets on how long Alfred would last until he would come begging to them for help. This went on for a bit, until they called it quits and tracked towards their houses.

"Oooooooohhh," I said in awe, "Your house is very pretty Mister Awfred." He smirked.

"I know. I have a bedroom you can use. If you want, I can take you shopping tomorrow for clothes and other necessities. I'm sorry, you probably don't know what that means. Don't you."

"Don't be siwwy, I know what necessities are, Mister Awfred." He laughed lightheartedly and patted my head.

"You're a smart kid. You know that, right?" I just nodded my head and giggled.

"Are you hungry," he asked.

"Yes, Mister Awfred, what do you have?"

"I think I have some left over gruel. Would you like that?" I nodded and pretended that the thought of it didn't make me feel sick. "Alright, just stay in here until I have it ready."

"Yes, sir," I saluted. Alfred chuckled and left to go to the kitchen. I decided to look around the room I was in to make time go faster.

"Let's see. He has a ton of books. I wonder if I can read any of them. I wiww see later, then. He has a few paintings. This one wooks like him," I said while pointing to a person in the painting," He wooks wike a kid. So that means this one is the red coated man. They wook wike they were so close. I wonder what happened. This one is another one for waider. He has some chairs and a tabwe. A pwace to put shoes and a coat rack. It wooks wike he has everything. Oh, and it wooks wike he has a weapon cowwection, too. I'ww see if he can show me the stuff waider. I don't think it's safe to play with it by mysewf."

"Kid," yelled Alfred after a few minutes.

"Yes, Mister Awfred." He came out of the kitchen and beckoned me.

"I know it's not the best thing, but I haven't been home in a week, so most of the food went bad." I nodded my head in understanding. I took a bite and thought of something.

"Do you have Mapwe syrup or brown sugar?"

Alfred looked at me weirdly and then said, "I do have some. I'm surprised it's still good. It is in the pantry right there," he pointed to a door and I somehow opened it and put a scoop of brown sugar, pored a bit of syrup, and stirred the gruel. I took a bite and melted under the taste.

"Yummy," I yelled, "Mister Awfred, you shouwd try a bite. It's dewicious." I took his spoon and got some gruel for him. He looked at it then, slowly, took ate it. His eyes widened and slowly took the spoon

"How do you think, Mister Awfred," I asked.

"It's awesome!" He yelled and fist pumped the air.

"Yay! Oh, and, Mister Awfred." _At least get his name right. It's ALFRED, not Awfred.' _

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I can get my memories back? You seem nice and aww, but I feew out of place here. It's wike I'm from a different time or something wike that. I don't what I'm expecting, but I feel wike there's something missing. Something that even most middwe cwass peopwe can get? Can you expwain this feewing. Is it normaw?" Alfred just stared at me searching for something to say.

"I-I don't know. I have felt out of place like that, but that was because I felt like I was in the past. I like to keep up with everything that happens when it happens. I'm scared that I will wake up one day and realize that everything has changed. Time goes so fast now. It's like time has no meaning." I looked at him with big eyes and saw how sad and broken he really is. I got up and climbed on his lap to get his attention.

"It's awright. Everyone feews like that once in their lives. Especiawwy if you're a lot owder than you wook. We're aww afraid about something. Even if it's their sewves." Alfred smiled and put his hand on my head.

"You're a smart kid, but it saddens me to know that a kid like you understands that."

"Why?"

"Because for anyone to truly understand that has gone through stuff that no one should go through. It saddens me, because I know that you have been through a lot. Even if you don't remember it. It will always haunt you until the day you die."

"Don't worry. It wiww be ok. I can't promise that things wiww get better from here. That is a wie that no one should hear. But I can almost grantee that you wiww have a day worst than this. Life comes with its' ups and downs. You are only given as much as you can handle. Life s cruel, but that's ok. There is awways someone who can hewp you. Even if the peron isn't around when you need them most. They wiww at weast come and pick up the pieces that fell, but I can't promise that you would be just wike you were before the hard times. You would probabwy be whowe, but the pieces won't tied together."

_'You know he's not going to be there forever, kid. Just remember this phrase. Nothing good stays, but sometimes life gives you something great that sticks around for a while._ _You better remember this for the rest of your life, because this has saved your life many times. Trust me kid, because I remember everything from your parents to your name. One day, you will be glad that I'm keeping this information from you. Because if I didn't, then you would still be out there by that rock. You would be freaking out by what's happening. Just enjoy being a kid while you can, because it never lasts long. Even if you can live forever' _

"-and don't worry. I will be right here for you. No matter what." I realized that I missed half of what he said, so I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mister Awfred." He was shocked for a second then hugged me back.

"Now that depressing subject is over, I think we should name this delicious creation of yours!"

"Hmmmm," I pretended to think long and hard on it. _'Maple and Brown sugar oatmeal. Trust me. Just say it.' _"How about Maple and Brown sugar oatmeal?"

"Sure, sounds like a awesome name for a awesome dish!"

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how Maple and Brown sugar oatmeal was made," said a random voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting late, so Alfred made me get changed into one of his old dresses he wore as a child (Which looked a lot like the one I was currently wearing) and rushed me to bed. It seems like all the fun we had tired him out. First he showed me his collection of books in a separate room, next he showed off some of his costumes he got as a child, that somehow turned into a fashion show, and now I was begging him to tell me a bed time story. I didn't want to bother him with it, but the voice told me to so I would avoid suspicion.

"Alright, alright. I think I have a good one. So once upon a time, in a kingdom on the other side of the world," He made a hand movement that emphasized his point, "And this kingdom was called Britain. Now Britain wasn't just a place, but a person! And he represented the Kingdom and one day he, and two others from a place called France and a place called Finland, sailed to a new world. When they got to this new world they found a child. Scared that the child was in danger, they rushed over to him and take care of him. And soon after that the British man and the French man started fighting over who was related to the child. After a lot of fighting the British man gained the by's trust and raised the boy like his own son, even though they insisted on calling each other brothers. After many years of harmony, the boy rebelled saying that he was tired of being bossed around and not getting any say in the government. They got into a huge argument and the boy ended up moving back out to the new land. No one knows who won and if the boy existed, but they know that one day, someone will win. Good night. Maybe in the morning you will remember who you and your parents are." He ruffled my hair and closed the door behind him.

_'Kid, so you know, I'm not going to hurt you. I will tell you what happened when you're ready. Just trust me, the truth would scar you. A kid shouldn't have to go through what you did. It's to much for you. Just trust me on this.' _

"No, what's so bad that I can't know. If it happened to me then I deserve to know."

_'It wasn't just you, kid. Now, I think it's best that you make up a name for yourself. Your name would have caused suspicion. You would have had to go to a foreign country if I let you remember it. I'm thinking of Madelyn or Melody. Those sound like good names. Just remember this,your family is no longer around. I recommend that after a month or so to call Alfred big brother. Just don't get to attached. You might have to leave again.' _

"Why wouwd I have to weave?" I was confused on why I would have to leave this place. It's amazing how unaware kids can be.

_'Because things might come up. What if you were in danger and you had to run away and could never come back. Or you find a lead on where you're from. These are only a few of the many reasons why you would have to leave. You have no idea how cruel life can be. Just let me handle the stuff you can't understand. I know how to make a fire and the basics of hunting. We would just have to find a gun. A rifle would be preferable, but we can manage with a handgun.'_

"You know a wot then." It sounded like the voice chuckled.

_'If Alfred asks, just say that you don't know what he's talking about. If he keeps on insisting then tell him that you must have been talking in your sleep.'_

"Ok, I just hope that it won't come to that. It would be wonely having to wive on my own."

_'We could sale some of it if there's extra. I feed you the lines and you just have to say them. You would probably have to pretend that you're a boy and name yourself Peter. And when you grow you would have to wear baggy clothes. You would have to wake up early, so you could bathe. We can't have others get suspicion when they see a dirty child.'_

"It sounds wike you have everything pwanned. I guess if I'm ever stranded I could rewy on you to keep me awive."

_'Just don't expect me to make a five star hotel or know which fruits are safe. And you should not expect the food to be the best either. I'm not a miracle worker. I'm sure Alfred would be able to survive much better.'_

"Yes, he wouwd." I stayed up for a while talking to the voice. It turns out that we have a lot of things in common. But I know that you don't want to here about that so I'm just going to skip to the part that you all want to hear.

"Don't you wonde-" I was cut off by this sudden feeling in my stomach and felt my body begin to expand. "WHA-" I gasped. Suddenly I felt like I was being pushed into a space so small that I couldn't breath.

"Wait a minute. Tank top, shorts, necklace, and my song book. This is what I was wearing right before I was brought to this dimension. I might as well have fun. Before I do anything to crazy I have to see if Alfred is asleep." The girl tiptoed around the house and saw Alfred passed out in his room.

"He's knocked out. I guess this means that I have the place to myself." The girl smirked and spun in a circle.

"After 11,986 eleven thousand, nine hundred and eighty six years I am free! Whoa.!" She fist pumped the air and did a happy dance.

_'Excuse me,' _Isaid,_ 'but who are you and why am I here?'_ I was confused on what was going on.

"Don't you recognize my voice. I was the voice in your head. And if my theory is correct, you will be coming back when Mr. Alfred is awake. For your second question, I have no idea, but you have no idea how good it feels to be out of that cramped space after so long," she squealed and spun around again, "This feels awesome. I finally have my own body again."

_'So you're saying that you had to be where I am for a whiwe.'_

_ "_Yes, now, I think you need some sleep. You can sleep up there and when you come back you will feel rested."

_'Awright, just one question. Do I have parents, and if I do, where are they and why did I have to weave?'_

"You don't have any, kid. You never did. You appeared when I got here, now go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." I sighed then did as I was told.

_'Good night miss.' _I yawned. She chuckled.

"Good night, kid." I went to sleep and dreamed of how the next day would be with a smile on m mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The girl's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Finally, she's asleep. Now I can do what I want." I smiled evilly and tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Lets see," I said to myself as I raided the kitchen, "I could just take one of his guns and hunt for a rabbit or something like that. It's not the best, but it's something I can cook." I sighed and went with that. I observed his gun collection chose one that had the least kickback without messing up the aim to much.

"No, no, no,no, maybe, why does he have this one, no, no, no, no, mo, oh, this looks nice, but it looks like the kickback could be to much for me, no, no, no, no, yes, it's perfect for what I need." I carefully picked it up and wondered why he had so many guns. I pushed the thought aside and looked for the right type of ammo for it.

"Aha," I yelled when I found the ammo, "Watch out food, here I come." I brought it outside and set it up when I saw a rabbit.

"Locked, and loaded," I said when I heard the click, "Just a little bit to the left," I adjusted my potion then fired. The bullet was just a inch away from the rabbit, "What the." I fumed and reloaded the gun.

"It looks like he stopped running." I aimed again then fired. I grazed his ear. I growled then reloaded.

"One last time." I aimed again and fired. This time I shot it in the stomach.

"Whoa," I yelled," I'm having meet tonight. No more gruel for me!" I fist pumped the air and ran up to get the rabbit. Holding it my it's ears, I brought the rabbit and the gun in with me. I hummed a tune for my achievement. I soon thought of lyrics to with the tune and started to sing.

"**There once was a young woman**

**Who was tougher then one hundred men.**

**And she sure was lovely.**

**But she didn't need a man.**

**But this young woman.**

**Is much older then she seems.**

**And her eyes are heavy.**

**With all that she has seen.**

**And this young woman comes from a time.**

**Where other young woman just wasted their time.**

**Drinking before they were 21.**

**But this young woman didn't go that low **

**Instead.**

**She spent most of her time online.**

**Yes this woman was sent back in time.**

**All the back to the Paleoindiaaaaaaannnnn'ssss." **

**This young woman don't need no man"**

I laughed at myself and proceed inside to skin and clean the rabbit so I could cook it and cleaned the gun while it cooked. When the gun was cleaned and picked up and I put the ammo back where it belongs, the rabbit was done. I teared into the tender meat and was still hungry when I finished.

"I would love to have another rabbit or two, but I don't have the time," I yawned and stretched my arms, "I should get some rest. I just hope that my theory is right, because I will have to have do some serious explaining if I'm wrong, but I have to be right. I've been in that body for such a long time, and all of the sudden I have my body back when some random guy is asleep. Well, he's not some random guy, but still," I looked out into the living room and sighed, "I have to keep this information to myself don't I. I mean, he looks just like, talks almost just like, and has the same name as him," I sighed again and rested my head on my hand, "I wonder if my life is just a dream. It's possible that my life before I got sent here was a dream, but what I saw earlier today, it's just like what happened in the show." I chuckled to myself and smiled.

"And that's my cue to get to bed. I can't let myself get to deep." After I cleaned up I went to my room and hummed the tune I was humming earlier. I decided that the song needed a extra line or two.

"**Even though this young woman doesn't need anyone.**

**It can get quite lonely.**

**Waiting for someone.**

**And she.**

**Can still see that no one.**

**Will understaaaand.**

**What's going on.**

**She is much wiser than she seems.**

**This young woman will always be alone."**

I sighed and laid down in the bed.

"Good night, mom, dad, brother, stepmother, and everyone else that I left behind. I will come back as soon as I can." I shut my eyes and let myself dream of what is to come.


	3. The day out

I'm still surprised that people like my story. I mean, it took everything in me to post the first chapter, now I have my first reviewer. I want to thank you, LittleBird, and everyone else who likes my story. And for the person who unliked and unfollowed my story, would you please, kindly, tell me what I did to make you do this. Unless you accidentally pressed did that, which I can forgive, sense I did that before. *murmurs about still trying to find some of them * I'm going to my dad's place soon, so I will not be able to update this for about 2 weeks or so, so I apologize in advance for the wait. I think that's all, so I will let you read chapter three of **The little girl.**

(Warning: Short chapter is short.)

**Chapter 3**

**My P.O.V**

I woke up to sunshine and a booming voice. I was curious, like any other toddler would be, so I sneaked downstairs to see what's going on.

"Wasn't yesterday enough! You broke down crying when you didn't kill me. Why don't you just go back to England and admit defeat?!"

"Because even you, a bloody child, know that I can't do that. I was sent from my boss to get some critical information, so we can beat you!" I decided that this would be the perfect moment to enter the scene. I walked next to Mister Alfred and pulled on his pant leg.

"Mister Awferd, who is this," I said while rubbing my eyes.

_ 'Good. Good, now stop rubbing your eyes. You don't want to over do it. Just drop your arm slowly, but not to slow. Just be careful, careful, perfect.' _I did as she said and I swear I almost heard a aww.

"Well, this is-"

"Now you have your own colony! You know that colonies can't have their own colony!"

"First off; I am not your colony, and second: I am just taking care of her until I find her family, I found her yesterday when I was going home and she couldn't remember own name." This seemed to keep the British man quiet.

"Mister," I said to the British man, "If what you have to tell Mister Awfred isn't that important, then I don't think that this is the best time to be here. I'm sure that you can tawk about to him waiter once he cawms down." He looked madder at my comment, but, after a minute, he stomped away, slamming the door. I heard a sigh of relief from both Mister Alfred and the voice.

"Thanks, kid."

_"Great job, kid,'_ they said at the same time.

I beamed and grabbed Alfred's hand chanting, "Come on, let's play." He looked confused at first and struggled to keep up, but then he got his footing back and caught his breath.

"Well, then, what do you want to play?" I laughed and pulled his hand.

"I want to pway tag, siwwy." I dragged him to the front door.

"Alright, you can explain the concept of the game to me when we put our shoes on.." He gave me a pair of the shoes he wore when he was a kid and slipped on his own. We then proceed to go outside.

"Now, how do we play tag?"

"Weww," I said with a plan forming in my head.

_'Go for it. This is pure genius, for a kid.' _Ikept in laugh and started to explain.

"There has to be at weast two to pway. One person is 'it', whiwe the others have to run from the one who is it. The way someone who is 'it' becomes 'not it' is if they poke someone who is is 'not it'," I poked Mister Alfred, "And yeww MISTER AWFRED"S IT!" I ran and kicked off the shoes. They were slowing me down.

"Wha- Come back here," Mister Alfred playfully yelled.

"You can't catch me. You can't catch me," I chanted. I kept on running and giggling until I felt a a finger poking me on my arm.

"You"re it!" I stood shocked for a minute, then smiled and chased after Mister Alfred. The game of tag lasted until we both sat down out of exhaustion.

"Mister Awfred, can you make wunch? I'm hungry." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Instead of having gruel again, how about we go out and get something to eat in town. We might find your parents on the way if we're lucky" I stood up and cheered.

"Yay, we're off to town to eat something with flavor." I laughed again. If only the entire day could be like this.

We were at one of the local restaurants eating their signature dish of lemon peppered chicken. I melted under the taste of real food

"Hey, Alfred," called one of the soldiers from last night, "I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger." There was some snickers from people around us.

"What do you mean," I asked innocently, "He's just being nice to me." I tilted my head a little and earned some awws from the women there. I watched in awe, wondering how do they understand each other, when they were talking. It seemed like I was the only one who didn't understand what they were saying, because even the voice was laughing. After what seemed like forever, it was finally time to go home.

"Alright men, it looks like she is getting tired, so we have to go home. I will see you later," said Mister Alfred. There was a mix of byes as we left.

"Whoa," I yelped when he picked me up and put me on his shoulder, "Mister Awfred, put me down." I heard some laughs and a few people marveling on how cute my accent is. I eventually gave up and listened to what people were saying. I puffed my cheeks and pouted at some of there comments. I was about shout I'M A GIRL, when Alfred walked out. I sighed in relief and felt my cheeks cool down.

'So," he said after we were out of earshot from the restaurant, "Do you want to go home or do you want to explore the town?"

"Explore the town," I yelled without hesitation. He laughed.

"Alright then, lets go." He held on to me and started to show me around the town.

"The tall building over there where the roof is spiked up, is called a church. It's where Christians go to worship their god."

"Wow, that sounds cool."

"It can be, but most of the time it's just a old guy talking and people saying Amen a lot."

"That's not nice to say. I'm sure they work hard to do their job." I heard Mister Alfred and a few other people laugh. What's up with people laughing all the time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"It looks like we have to get you home."

"Aww, but I'm not," I yawned," tired at all."

"We can finish the tour tomorrow. You need to get to bed." I pouted and yawned again.

"Alright, Mister Awfred." He chuckled and started the trek home. I wondered if I'm going to see talk to the voice again


	4. He's back!

So, I want to apologize for having you wait for this chapter. There is no excuse for it, so I'm not going to give one. I also want to point out that if you have any criticism, please leave a review, so I know what I'm doing wrong, (or right, in some cases.) Finally, I want to point out that I'm not putting the little girl's accent, so you will just have to pretend that it's there. I have been told that it's difficult to read, so that's why. Again, I want to apologies for for not updating sooner, so I will let you get back to the story.

**If you can, please tell me what you want the little girl's name to be. Sincerely, **

**The Author. **

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and rose from the bed I slept on the other night. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"How did I get in here? I don't think I remember seeing the house. I must have fallen asleep on Mister Alfred."

_'This is weird, I don't remember transforming last night, I wonder if I was wrong? And yes, you did fall asleep last night. I also wonder if he got any sleep last night. He is a nation after all. I hope it's just that, 'cause I'm starving. That rabbit last night did not help me one bit.' _I was shocked and gasped.

"Why would you eat a cute, little, rabbit?!"

_'I was hungry and I just realized. You are a lot more mature when you think that no one is around. I guess those you learned how to act around others yesterday, but that's not something to ponder about right now. We need to see if Mister Alfred is awake.' _I nodded my head and got out of bed. I sneaked downstairs and heard the turning of papers. I followed the sound and found Mister Alfred. He was working on a stack of papers and it looked like he was almost done.

_'That's enough, kid. Just go up and pretend to be asleep when he comes to check on you, or get up out of bed in a hour or two. It's only 6 in the morning.' _ I nodded and tiptoed back to the room.

"How long do you think that he's been up?"

_`I'd say all night. I was up all night and we didn't transform. Do you think you could last a bit without my guidance, because I need to get some sleep.' _I nodded my head.

"I can survive on my own if I have to. Plus, it's really simple. I just have to act all cute like and say a few comments that some how make others laugh, while looking completely lost at times, right?" She laughed and let out a snort.

_ 'Basically, that's right. Just be cheerful, but not all the time. You have a tendency of saying a few things that only a person who has seen a lot would say. And that comment,' _she laughed softly, _'That comment made me cry. And let me tell you something, that comment was so awesome that Prussia would call you as awesome as him. Well, he wouldn't say that, but it's the thought that counts. And with the information I tell you, do not tell anyone what I say, unless I tell you to tell them. Got it, because this is very important. Some things I tell you, others would kill just to get a chance at knowing it, because I know some secrets that I will have to tell you, eventually, so until I tell you to, lets keep these conversations private. Got it?' _I nodded my head.

"Yes, mam." She chuckled a bit.

_ 'Good, now go back too sleep. It's easier to fall asleep when you are.'_

"Why?" Her tone became sad and full of guilt with the next thing she said.

_ 'Lets just say that we've known each other for a long time.' _I left it at that and went to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Girl's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up to a man shaking my shoulder. I held back the urge to beat up the guy and woke up innocently. I put on a confused face instead of a scowl. This was the first time I have directly talked to a male for years. It was my family, so it probably doesn't count. If you don't count the animals I've talked to when I was lonely. The man had humongous eyebrows, green eyes, and a slight scowl. Normally I would have been fangirling right now, but after 12,000 years of having practically no human contact, one tends to be wary of others.

"It looks like he has another poor soul held captive. Are you alright, love." I held back the impulse to slap him and nodded my head.

"I'm fine. Not to be rude, but who are you?" He nearly scoffed and laughed.

"Why, dear me, I'm bloody England. Excuse my language, but I'm surprised that America hasn't told you about me yet. It really must be terrible living here."

"It's not that bad. In fact, this is the best place I've ever lived at. I don't have pretend I'm a boy, kill animals with my hands, so I have something to eat, take a bath in a freezing cold pond, sell the left over animals, spend most of the money on bindings and supplies. Living here is one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I said innocently. I had a huge smile on face and decided to giggle a little at the end. He looked shocked and it made my giggle some more. Oh, how I love my ability to look and sound much longer than I am. I was a thirteen-year-old stuck in a nine-year-old's body. Basically, I have always seemed younger than I actually am. Now I view it as a blessing rather than a curse, for now.

"Do you know where America is?" I shook my head.

"No, but I know where Mister Alfred is. Do you mean him?" I tilted my head a little. 12,000 years of no human contact and doing good.

"Yes, I do mean him. Do you know where he is at?"

"He's asleep," I stated matter-of-factly.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About the time you came in. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." He looked a bit confused then shrugged it off.

"Well, he certainly has no respect for women. Judging by the outfit you're wearing." I shook my head.

"He has a great respect for women. He just hasn't gotten around to buying me clothes." He shook his head. He stood up and looked over my figure, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, this is not acceptable. This outfit is almost as bad as the frog's maid dresses." I thought about when those dresses were first made. I didn't know, so I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"But frogs can't make dresses." He seemed relieved at my innocence and nodded.

"You are right, most frogs can not make dresses, but this one can, and he's bloody annoying too." I smiled and pretended to be in deep thought. I giggled as if I imagined that and smiled.

"That must have been a funny sight." He smiled. I giggled again, but this time it was it was at the thought of France somehow getting him in a maids dress and England yelling at him. I fought back a blush and attempted to stop laughing. My attempt did not work.

"What the-bloody hell. You're going to wake up America if you keep this up!" I continued to laugh, but quieter.

"What are you laughing at?!" After a minute or two I spoke.

"Nothing." I shook my head and kept one hand over my mouth. Trying to hide my blush from laughing so hard. This was the first time I have laughed in my body for a while.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. I can get you and that other girl out of here, so tell me where she is, than we can go." I giggled and hid my mischievous smile.

"But we don't want to go. Mister Alfred takes good care of her." He looked at me in pity.

"So you're saying that he only pays attention to her. He doesn't do anything nice for you."

"Yes, but it could do with the fact that I'm older than her."I decided to get up off the bed and stand up.

"That is unacceptable, no one should be neglected. Even if one of them is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. No one who is watching a child should ignore them."

"You should take your own advice," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, Mister, but I think that you should go. Mister Alfred is a light sleeper, so he'll wake up if you stay." He looked at me a bit shocked and shook his head. He really needs to stop underestimating me, because I can get him out of here in five seconds flat if I need to. I guess living for so long does has its perks, but it does get boring. I wonder how long I was here until she came. The world will never know.

"In that case, I'm not leaving without you two." I rolled my eyes and decided to drop the act.

"Neither of us are leaving. If anyone is going to leave, it's you," I replied in my normal, boy-ish, voice. His eyes widened and I let a small smile form on my face.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want you here. She is having the time of her life here, and I'm not letting you ruin it. She needs to be around someone who will live for a while, just been through something hard, and is not extremely clingy, so she is in the perfect environment here." I sat down, crossed my legs, and folded my arms.

"Look, you're a smart gal, but if you know what's good for you, you will come with me. You aren't safe here. I bet he has refused to feed you. You're as skinny as a twig." I looked down and put my hands on my stomach.

"I have been gaining some weight recently. In fact," I lifted my shirt a bit to look at my skin, "I think I need to cut down on the rabbits."

"What the, you are not fat! You are terribly skinny. Your ribs are as plain as day. You need some meat in those bones." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I haven't been this heavy for a while. I'm sure that it would help if Mister Alfred knew that I was here," I sighed, "But the again, I can only be seen when he's asleep." I shook my head and tisked.

"Well, in that case you have to come with me. At least I know you exist." I shook my head and tisked again.

"I think you're mistaken," I got up, grabbed his collar, and walked him to the window, "You're the one who needs to go," I opened the window and put his back to the wall, "Bye." I pushed out the window and shut the window. I wiped my hands together and shook my head in disapproval.

"That took terribly to long. I should have thrown him out the window as soon as he walked in. I let something like that happen again. It really takes up extra time. I could've been eating deer by now. It's a rare treat that I haven't had in ages." I sighed and picked out a gun to get some food. I shot a deer, brought it in, skinned it, clean it up, cooked it, ate it, hid the left overs, and washed up. The same thing I did yesterday, so there's no need to go in detail about it. I went outside and walked around. There was a nice garden of wild flowers and let out a sigh. It's been years sense I've seen something so beautiful. I walked around for a while, smelling the flowers and feeling the breeze on my face.

The sun was in the sky and the wind was flowing throw me like water in a stream. It made me forget that anything bad ever existed. It made me remember when it was just me and her, before those people came and we were made into one creature. I used to watch her play in the flowers, while prepared dinner. We used to watch the sun rise together. I'm not her biological mother, but I practically make up for it. I taught her how to survive in this world of ours. I always took care of her, so she respected my opinions and wishes in return. Especially when we became one creature. She understood that I missed having my own body, so she did as I said, most of the time. I felt tears running down my cheek and brought my knees to my chest. I have lost so much, and freedom is so close. I can finally go back to my family in a few centuries. I can almost feel myself hugging them. I can almost hear their voices welcoming me home. I can almost taste my grandmothers cooking, but now's not the time to be thinking of such things. I have everything I need to go back. I just have to wait for the right time. Now, I just I have to go in before anyone sees me-.

"Hey! Did you decide to come with me?" I shook my head no and sighed. I turned to go back into the house, but he said something.

"Wait, why won't you go with me. You deserve to be somewhere where you will be taken care of." I shook my head again and turned to face him, dead in the eye.

"It would help if he knew that I'm here." He froze in place for a moment. I smirked at this.

"I can't tell him that I'm here, because he can't see me. When he's awake, I disappear and she appears, and when he's asleep, she disappears and I reappear. It's a never ending cycle that will only stop in a few hundred years, so I give you one word of advice. Stay away from us. If you want to live, you will stay away, because people have died trying to help us. Some force makes it that way. The only ones that can get close to us is are people who either try to harm us, or Mister Alfred. That is because Mister Alfred causes me to be awake, so farewell, and I hope we never see each other again." I dramatically turned around and entered the house. I watched his retreating form until he was out of view range. I just hope that he will forget this by this evening. I've wasted precious time talking to him.

"I must be off. I can't allow her to appear before I'm up there." I tisked and walked up the stairs.

"How am I supposed to get any work done if I can't even think of a plan." I shook my had and opened the door to the room. What a disappointment this day has been.


End file.
